A Secret I Once Was Told To Hold
by AllTheDecentNamesWereTakenDamn
Summary: Seeing Leo being sucked into the dark hole made me realise, I might never see him again. "Sorry Shun, Dan, Sarah." Grabbing my Bakugan, I jump into the hole after him. "I HATE YOU MASQUERADE!" I shout as I fall into the dark place.
1. Chapter 1

OC'S

Name: Alexis Smith

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Hair: Black, straight with a purple tint. Ends at elbows when in a high ponytail.

Body shape: Wine Bottle

Eyes: Green, with an odd fire in both of them.

Clothes: Almost always in black, straight jeans, a tight purple top, white jacket with two pockets that ends at elbows, ballet flats with a large gold buckle, purple Baku-pod with red tiger stripes and black, fingerless gloves that end at the wrist.

Background: Father died of cancer at age seven, she met Sam (AKA Masquerade) at age ten, friends when she was eleven, mother an alcoholic, Australian and can speak Japanese. Dancer and marital artist. Raped when she was 15 Thinks she is not worthy enough to be loved because of her background.

Likes: Battling, dancing, singing, drawing, practicing marital arts, marital arts fights, running and writing poems/songs/stories.

Hates: Being afraid, losing, Justin Bebier, her mother and anyone who stands in her way. And, especially Masquerade and Naga.

Attribute: All.

Bakugan:

Darkus

Leonidas

Dragonoid

Hydroniod

Serponiod

Ravoniod

Ika

Reaper

Fear Ripper

Rattleoid

Monarus

Mantris

Laserman

Juggernoid

Griffon

Gargonoid

El Condor

Centipoid

Stinglash

Terrorclaw

Tuskor

Wormquake

Subterra

Gorem

Sours

Serponiod

Kiak

Cyclops.

Pryus

Ra

Ravoniod

Lapa

Aquos

Preyas

Olin

Sirenoid

Siege

Saurus

Robotallion

Ventus

Skyress

Harpis

Ravoniod

Bee Stinger

Haos

Tigrerra

Mars

Name: Sarah

Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Hair: Brown and curly, ends just above elbows when hanging loosely.

Body shape: Wine glass

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: White tank top, black, baggy jeans, black hoodie, white trainers, white, fingerless gloves and a black Baku-pod.

Background: Moved around a lot, mother dead, father is in hospital. She takes a little while to get to know someone and she doesn't like it when people insult her or her Bakugan. She is short-tempered and has a crush on Dan. Thinks no one loves her because her family left her when she needed them most.

Likes: Battling, fighting, Dan, talking to girls about her problems and betting.

Hates: Justin Bebier, Naga, Masquerade, the Doom Card, losing, losing her Bakugan and being afraid.

Bakugan: Guardian: Pryus Wolfress.

Pryus: Wolfress, Ravoniod, Bee Stinger, Serponiod, Ravoniod, Reaper, Fear Ripper, Rattleoid, Monarus, Mantris, Laserman, Juggernoid, Griffon, Gargonoid, El Condor, Centipoid, Stinglash, Terrorclaw, Tuskor, Wormquake

"Alexis! Hurry up!" My mother calls up the stairs. Sighing, I grab my Darkus Leonidas, Haos Tigrerra, Pryus Ra, Ventus Skyress, Aquos Preyas and Subterra Gorem. Looking at my Darkus Dragonoid and Darkus Hydroniod, I shake my head.

"Not this time guys." I smile softly at them.

"Oh, come on!" Drago says, popping open.

"Why can't we go?" Hydro says.

"Because I have taken you everyday, I need to use other Bakugan." Hydro floats up to my shoulder, Drago follows. "Fine, but you are not battling." They nod. "Good." I grab my bag and rush out the door.

"OW!" I yell as I fall onto my back when I run into a guy.

"I am sorry." He helps me up.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I smile softly.

"My name's Sam. What's yours?"

'Don't tell him.' My inner instincts tell me. 'He will be just like the other Sam.'

"Alexis." I grin. He leans forward, to close for comfort.

"You're really pretty." He tells me.

'Told you.'

"Thank you." I back away, into a wall. He smirks and leans in.

"OI! SAM! BACK OFF!" I hear a boy yell.

"Who's gonna stop me Dan? You?" He laughs. My survival instincts tick over.

"No, I am." I bring my leg around to hit his head, hitting it right in the middle. He is 6'1 and I am 5'7, so a kick that high must have looked impressive. I then knee him in the balls before hitting his back, he falls to the ground. I step on his stomach and walk over to this 'Dan.' "Thanks." I smile. He shakes his head and Sam gets up.

"I am going to kill you!" He lunges with a pocket knife in his hand. I grab his wrist, add pressure and he falls to the ground in pain.

"You're full of hot air Sam!" A girl yells.

"Pick on someone your own size." I let go of his wrist and walk of to room 8.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?" The teacher yells as soon as I walk into the class room. Everyone goes silent.

"My name is Alexis. I am new. Didn't you know?" I ask innocently.

"Sit down!" She tells me where to sit.

'She's nice.' I groan at Leo's comment.

'Yeah, well." I groan again. I feel a piece of paper hit the back of my head.

_**You okay? Ms. Purdy is always like this on Monday's. **__**She is a bit of a**__**. **__**Sorry bout that, with Sam, he's like that. Dan.**_

'Don't answer it.'

'Shut up.'

I tear a piece of paper from my book at quickly write on it.

_**I've had worse….what the hell is this subject? I forgot. Thanks for helping me out with him. Alexis.**_

I look at Ms Purdy and I scrunch up the paper, throwing it at Dan. He catches it and reads it. He writes back and throws it at me, I catch it like I would catch a Bakugan.

_**Math. How that heck can you have had worse then Ms Purdy? Do you brawl?**__** If you do, what attribute? D.**_

I quickly read it, before ripping another piece quietly and quickly. Everyone it watching us now.

_**THANKYOU! You have never meet my mother, and hopefully you won't. Teacher wise, she is the worst, adult wise, she's not. Yeah I brawl, game after school? All attributes. A xxxxx.**_

I throw it at him. He reads it and responds. Ms Purdy catches it and looks at me and Dan.

"On your first day, passing notes. I will let you off with a warning Miss."

"Yes Miss." I respond.

"Let's see what Dan had to say: 'Your mother? How is she like her? YOU'RE ON! Me and Drago are totally going to win-"

"YEAH RIGHT!" I shout. "Wanna bet?" I smirk at him. Ms Purdy clears her throat.

"And no more notes, we are going to get caught. D." I look at her and she looks at the both of us. "Outside." I grab my stuff and we walk outside. I nearly run into another boy, but Dan pulls me back.

"Man, Shun, do you always have to do that?" Dan whines. "You too Sarah!"

"Well sorry. And what is this?" She points at me. I look at her.

"I am a who, not a what." I growl.

"Yeah right." Just then, my Bakugan fly out to my shoulders. "WAIT! How many talking Bakugan do you have?"

"Can you count?" She nods and asks again. "Eight." They look at me. "WHAT?" I yell.

"I only have one." Dan says.

"Me too."

"Same here." I laugh.

"Suckers."

"You wanna battle?" This Sarah girl challenges.

"Na." I joke. "I don't battle near blondies with masks." I hint, they turn.

"MASQUERADE?" They shout, everyone comes running out of their classrooms.

"Hey Masky!" I wave, he growls.

"Alexis, I challenge you to a battle." I sigh.

"I don't **do** blondes in blue masks." I turn tears about to fall.

"Whatever. Are you going to battle or not?" Dan, Shun, Sarah, Masquerade and I all whip out our Gate Cards.

"FIELD OPEN!" We all shout.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doom card SET!" Masquerade throws down a card and I gulp, I have to be careful.

"GATE CARD SET!" Masquerade and I throw down our Gate Cards.

"I'll go first." I say, grabbing Leonidas. Jumping so I was horizontal in the air, doing a spin, I throw down Leo. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I land gracefully. "DARKUS LEONIDAS STAND!" My dark dragon-like creature emerges from its ball.

"Not bad." Masquerade says as he checks his Baku-pod.

"Battle started." A female robotic voice says. "Leonidas 450G's, no other data available."

"Bakugan BRAWL!" Masquerade throws down his Bakugan. "Darkus Hydroniod STAND!" I grin.

"Battle recognized. Hydroniod at 400G's." My Baku-pod tells me. I smirk.

"GATE CARD OPEN!" My voice rings out the battle field. "DARK FIRE RINGS!" Purple and red flames come out of the card and Hydroniod to cover Leonidas.

"Leonidas now at 650G's, Hydroniod now at 300G's."

"Ability activate!" Masquerade says calmly. "G Bump." Purple is taken from Leo to Hydroniod, who growls happily.

"Leonidas now at 600G's, Hydroniod now at 350G's."

"ABILITY ACIVATE!" I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. "ALPHA BLAST!" Leo roars at the power surge.

"Leonidas now at 800G's."

"Get 'em Leo!" I shout. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! POWER BLAST!" Leo opens his mouth and a huge black ball is thrown at Hydroniod, who is blasted back into a ball, I catch Leo, turning away from the field. "You okay?" I whisper, knowing too much power can make Leo go back into his old, evil ways.

"Yes, struggling, but I will live." I turn back to the game to see a Darkus Stinglash now on field. I do my horizontal spin; that is my signature throw. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! DARKUS DRAGONOID STAND!"

"Battle recognized. Dragonoid at 350G's, Stinglash at 250G's, battle commences." The robotic voice tells me.

"Gate Card open!" Masquerade says coldly. "Power From Two." Power is taken from Drago.

"Dragonoid at 250G's, Stinglash at 350G's. Advantage Stinglash."

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! BOOSTED DRAGON!"

"Dragonoid at 550G's." I grin as Drago's roar fills the field.

"You know what to do Drago." Purple fire is thrown out of Drago's mouth and it licks around Stinglash, before the massive ball of dark fire is thrown at him. He is thrown back and lands in a ball next to his master, I catch Drago.

"GATE CARD SET!" We shout, setting down our last battle cards.

I launch myself in the air. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I pause as I throw my Bakugan on the field. "DARKUS HYDRONOID STAND!" The Bakugan used by Masquerade just moments before lands on my card and launched himself into the air.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! DARKUS ROBOTALION STAND!" The huge robot stands next to my dragon.

"Battle recognized. Hydroniod at 430G's, Robotalion at 250G's."

"GATE CARD ACTIVATE! DARKUS FIELD!"

"Hydroniod at 630G's, Robotalion at 350G's."

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" I quickly shout. "Flames of Mercy!" Flames cover Hydro and he roars loudly, Dan, Shun and Sarah cover their ears.

"Hydroniod at 830G's, Robotalion at 150G's."

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! G BUMP!" I scream again, enjoying this.

"Hydroniod at 930G's, Robotalion at 100G's."

"Get 'em Hydro!" I shout. Soon, I have caught Hydroniod and Masquerade's Robotalion is on the floor. "You weren't even trying." I turn, putting my Bakugan away. "What are you looking at?" Everyone runs into their classroom. "The reason I don't do blondes in masks, is because I always beat them. **Leave.**" He disappears. I turn to face three very confused brawlers.


End file.
